The Reason Mój powód
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Songfic na podstawie piosenki Hoobastank The Reason O Lucjuszu i Severusie z odrobinką Syriusza. SLash. Yaoi.


Opowiadanie dedykuję Female Shinigami za to, że zmusiła mnie bym je napisała, oraz wszystkim tym, którzy będą na tyle wspaniałomyślni, że je skomentują albo chociaż jakieś inne moje opowiadanie. Osoby, które skomentują konstruktywnie mogą liczyć na podwójną dedykację. Ci, którzy skomentują pozytywnie na potrójną, a ci których komentarz będzie podciągnięty pod oba ostatnie punkty mogą być pewni dozgonnej wdzięczności autorki, która powoli przestaje wierzyć, że ktoś czyta jej wypociny.

Fanfic ten jest songficiem na podstawie piosenki "The Reason" zespołu Hoobastank, oraz jej tłumaczeniu w moim żałosnym wykonaniu. Jest ono spisane tylko na wszelki wypadek, żeby wszyscy zrozumieli, oczywiście czasem jest to tłumaczenie specjalnie do slasha. Dotyczy to głównie płci adresata. Czasem trudno było mi coś dosłownie przetłumaczyć i jakby ktoś miał genialne pomysły na zmianę, to proszę się nie krępować i mnie o tym poinformować. Opowiadanie opisuje związki homoseksualne. Sceny seksu nie będą jednak dokładnie opisane, a raczej będą, ale nie na tej stronie.

Tytuł: The Reason

Autor: Andrea Isabella Deer-Snape

Pary: LM/SS ; SB/SS

Ostrzeżenia: slash/ yaoi (związki homoseksualne), sex w domyśle (nic za dokładnie), Angst (smuciaśne), death character (musiałam go zabić, a było mi ciężko...- śmierć postaci), no i oczywiście mimo największych starań postacie wyszły 'odrobinę' OOC (niepodobne do siebie). Możliwe prequele lub sequele (osobne opowiadania o tym, co było przed lub po)

Informacja dla niewtajemniczonych: Postacie brutalnie wykorzystywane przez autorkę zostały stworzone przez J.K. Rowling, a ja z zabawiania się z nimi nie mam żadnych korzyści poza ewentualnymi komentarzami i chorą satysfakcją. Podobnie rzecz się ma w sprawie piosenki "The Reason" zespołu Hoobastank.

"..." – mówienie

'...' – myślenie

- przesunięcie w czasie (stosunkowo nieduże)

- kompletna zmiana sceny

"Zgłupiałeś? Ktoś nas złapie!" czarne oczy zalśniły w ciemności, wyraźnie widoczne na tle bladej twarzy przerażonego nastolatka.

"Trochę gryfońskiej odwagi, Severusie!" zadrwił jego towarzysz, co wywołało jedynie pełne niezadowolenia prychnięcie ze strony młodego Snape'a.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu przez pogrążone w prawie całkowitym mroku korytarze Hogwartu. Jednak nawet tak nieliczne światło pochodni było przez nich skrupulatnie omijane. Pozostawali w cieniu, jak jego część – nieuchwytni dla woźnego, czy jakiegoś zabłąkanego nauczyciela. Mimo to Severus Snape nieco lękał się tej nocnej eskapady. Co innego skradanie się za bandą Huncwotów, czy też po zostaniu wykrytym szaleńczy bieg z przeszkodami przez pół Hogwartu z zamiarem uniknięcia spotkania trzeciego stopnia z wyjątkowo zirytowanym Syriuszem Blackiem.

Teraz jednak szedł z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em, a jego delikatna dłoń, która od czasu do czasu dotykała pleców lub ramion Severusa, kierując go we właściwym kierunku, sprawiała również, że po jego plecach przebiegał przyjemny dreszcz. Nie zmniejszała jednak za bardzo obaw czarnowłosego chłopca, co do tego gdzie idą. I po co.

"Możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć po co tam idziemy?" syknął w końcu zniecierpliwiony, a w zamian otrzymał jedynie uśmiech wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie Malfoy'a.

"Po to, po co, co noc cichutko dreptasz przez pogrążone we śnie dormitorium i wślizgujesz mi się do łóżka. A może też wreszcie po coś więcej" dodał wywołując ceglaste rumieńce na bladych policzkach towarzysza.

"Masz na myśli..." Lucjusz tylko uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. "Ale... żartujesz, prawda? Nawet ty nie byłbyś taki głupi, żeby robić TO w wieży astronomicznej!"

Nagle Severus Snape stwierdził, że jest dość boleśnie przyszpilany do ściany ciałem swojego przyjaciela, którego pięści zacisnęły się na przedniej części jego szaty. Stalowe oczy nagle wyjątkowo poważne i surowe wbiły się w przepełnione starannie krytą obawą czarne źrenice drugiego nastolatka.

"Wszystkie pary tam chodzą. I my też tam pójdziemy, a ty dasz mi dokładnie to, czego od ciebie zechcę, zrozumiano?"

"Ta-ak Lu. Obiecuję."

"Bardzo dobrze, a teraz chodźmy wreszcie" rzucił Malfoy znów z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wieża astronomiczna, tak naprawdę już od lat nie była w użyciu. Plotka głosiła, że jakiś uczeń w napadzie frustracji rzucił na to miejsce dziwną klątwę, która uniemożliwiła działanie wszystkim teleskopom. Podobno wciąż pokazywały nieistniejące gwiazdy i konstelacje, a te które były na niebie z założenia ignorowały. W ten sposób klasa Astrologii została przeniesiona na inną wieżę, a ta pozostała bezużyteczna dopóki uczniowie nie wpadli na genialny pomysł jej wykorzystania.

Pomieszczenie było jedno. Ze starymi dywanami, kominkiem, jakimś starym materacem wyciągniętym z 'tajnych' magazynów skrzatów i cudownym oszklonym sufitem, przez który widać było gwiazdy. Prawdziwe.

"Tu jest pięknie" mruknął Severus, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wypowiedział tą myśl na głos dopóki nie usłyszał śmiechu Lucjusza.

"A widzisz? A nie chciałeś przyjść. Zarezerwowałem dziś wieże tylko dla nas, więc chodź tutaj" powiedział Malfoy z uśmiechem, wskazując miejsce na materacu tuż obok siebie, odwracając wreszcie uwagę Snape'a od nocnego nieba.

Lucjusz Malfoy całował mocno. Z pasją i czasem odrobiną brutalności. Taki sam był seks z nim. Nie było w nim nic z przytulnej delikatności i powolnego poznawania ciała partnera. Był mocny, brutalny i gorący, a Severus, początkowo nieco wystraszony, zdawał się go lubić z każdą chwilą bardziej.

Gdy w końcu zmęczony i szczęśliwy leżał wtulony w silne ramię blondyna, ponownie zapatrzył się na nocne niebo, które obserwowało ich i wyglądało wspanialej niż zwykle. Wspanialej niż kiedykolwiek.

"Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham, Lu" wymamrotał w cudowne włosy swojego kochanka.

"Przestań bredzić, Snape. Trochę dobrego seksu i już ci się w głowie miesza. Może ty naprawdę powinieneś być w Gryffindorze? Hm?"

Severus nie skomentował, tylko zapatrzył się w szary dym powoli i leniwie unoszący się z papierosa Malfoy'a.

"Ech, uroczy jesteś ty gadzi Gryfonie" mruknął Lucjusz, całując ponownie Severusa i odpędzając jego zły humor.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I've never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you.

Nie jestem idealną osobą

Chciałbym, abym nie zrobił wielu rzeczy

Ale ciągle się uczę

Nigdy nie zamierzałem zrobić ci tego

I muszę powiedzieć zanim odejdę,

Że chcę tylko byś wiedział

Znalazłem powód dla mnie

Żeby zmienić tego kim zwykłem być

Powód by zacząć od początku

I tym powodem jesteś ty.

Chłodne powietrze, które przepełniało tą kamienną salę zdawało się nie mieć żadnego wpływu na Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który pod czarną szatą pocił się obficie. Było mu gorąco ze strachu. Ze strachu przed osobą, której służył. Ze strachu przed istotą, która siedziała na czarnym tronie, patrząc swoimi czerwonymi, upiornymi oczami na zebranych wokół niej poddanych.

"Powiedziałem wam o swoim planie w nadziei, że pozbędę się ewentualnych innych szpiegów. Severusa Snape'a tu nie ma. Ktoś musiał ostrzec go, że wydałem na niego wyrok. Kto to był się pytam? Jeżeli był na tyle głupi, żeby mi się przeciwstawić może równie dobrze wystąpić z szeregu. Myślicie, że się nie dowiem kto to? Że się tego nie domyślam? Nie traktujcie mnie, jak głupca! Niech wyjdzie ten zdrajca. Ten lew w wężowej skórze, który ukrywa się między nami. Może kara będzie mniejsza. Szybsza"

Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy się nie wychylał. Owszem, zawsze chciał być najlepszy i najwspanialszy, ale nigdy nie ryzykował. Zawsze miał jakieś wsparcie. Nie był typem rzucającego się na niebezpieczeństwo Gryfona. On zachodził niebezpieczeństwo z jego najsłabszej strony. Okrążał je, badał i atakował. Trafiając w najsłabszy punkt, w sposób, który umożliwiał mu wyjście bez szwanku z całej sytuacji, a przynajmniej z minimalnymi stratami. Był w tym mistrzem, a jednak teraz sprzeciwił się jednemu z najpotężniejszych czarodziei na świecie. Zdradził go, ostrzegając szpiega, który od lat był powodem nieudanych akcji i masowych aresztowań Śmierciożerców.

Lord wygłosił swoją przemowę, a Malfoy'owi dreszcz przerażenia przebiegł po plecach. Czerwone oczy patrzyły po kolei na każdego Śmierciożercę, na ułamek sekundy dłużej zatrzymując się na Lucjuszu. W tym momencie już wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie ma wątpliwości kto zdradził, kto był jedyną osobą, która mogła kryć Snape'a.

Racjonalna część jego umysłu podpowiadała, że Sam – Wiesz - Kto nie może wiedzieć, że może uda mu się jakoś wyłgać, że pewnie patrzył w ten sposób na każdego innego ze swoich zamaskowanych poddanych. Ta sama część umysłu kiedyś radziła mu zostanie jego sługą, wciągnięcie w to Severusa, ożenienie się z Narcyzą... miał dość tej części umysłu.

Powoli, lecz zdecydowanie wystąpił z szeregu.

Druga wojna trwała. Jego przyjaciele ginęli albo lądowali w Azkabanie. Pozornie proste akcje kończyły się fiaskiem. Ostatnio coraz częściej. Wszyscy podejrzewali przeciek informacji. Wielu miało nawet wyrobione zdanie o tym, kto jest za niego odpowiedzialny, a najgorsze, że większość z nich wskazywała na tą samą osobę.

Severus zmienił się od czasów pierwszej wojny, a ostatnio było jeszcze gorzej. Lucjusz nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Może po prostu byli bardziej dorośli niż wtedy? Severus wciąż chętnie się z nim kochał, czasem nawet zachęcał do tego Malfoy'a. Nie był to jednak ten sam chłopak, z którym Lucjusz umawiał się w najdziwniejszych miejscach w Hogwarcie, od wieży astronomicznej począwszy, a na stajniach Hagrida kończąc.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna już nie starał się czegoś zmieniać w ich związku. Akceptował dominację Lucjusza i jego brutalność. Nie szeptał cichych wyznań miłości do ucha półśpiącego blondyna, który zbywał to odpychającym warknięciem. Tamten człowiek zaginął w znacznie cichszym, spokojniejszym i poważniejszym Mistrzu Eliksirów. Początkowo Lucjusz uznał to za dobry znak. Cieszył się, że Snape skończył z tymi głupimi rozmowami i wyznaniami. Sądził, że wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie wypada o tym mówić i że, jeśli się kogoś kocha, to on o tym wie.

Tak było dopóki nie zauważył, że Severus po powrotach z Hogwartu jest wzbogacony o kilka pokaźnych malinek i odrobinę szerszy uśmiech.

"A nie mówiłem ci, że tak będzie?" Walden MacNair siedział z Lucjuszem przy stole w małym pubie na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, popijając dziwnie dymiącą ciecz. "To szpieg. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, dziwię się, że Lord jeszcze się za niego nie wziął. Zrozum wreszcie, że on sypia z tobą tylko by zdobyć więcej informacji!"

"Nie dorabiaj do tego ideologii Walden. To, że sypia z kimś innym, jeszcze nie znaczy, że jest szpiegiem. Może po prostu mu się znudziłem"

"Na wielkiego węża Salazara Slytherina! Malfoy bierz no te dokumenciki od nowej akcji i zanieś mu je, co by zdążył je przekazać Dumbledore'owi, ale zejdź mi z oczu, bo słuchać twych jęków nie mogę! Niedługo mi wmówisz, że te malinki, to sam mu zrobiłeś, jak lunatykowałeś!"

Lucjusz tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo i dopił swoje wino. Skinął głową MacNairowi i wziąwszy plany nowej akcji aportował się w przedpokoju londyńskiego mieszkania Snape'a z zamiarem poinformowania go o ich wspólnej misji.

Właśnie miał go zawołać, chcąc upewnić się, że jest w domu, gdy ktoś inny krzyknął to imię w sposób, który sprawił, że serce Malfoy'a przestało bić na zdecydowanie zbyt długą chwilę.

"Tak, Sever, proszę! O Merlinie, mocniej, proszę, Sever... Sever!" jęki dochodzące zza zamkniętych drzwi sypialni raczej nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości, co do tego, co się za nimi dzieje.

Blondyn stał przez chwilę, jak spetryfikowany i wpatrywał się w niepozorne, białe drzwi. Właśnie brutalnie uświadomił sobie, że miał rację, co do Snape'a. Jednak nawet bardziej od tego przerażała go myśl, że zdawał się rozpoznawać głos, którym wydawane były jęki spowodowane przez pieszczoty Severusa. Odrzucił jednak tą myśl uznając ją za zbyt nieprawdopodobną. Severus jednak nie pozwolił pozostać mu dłużej w stanie błogiej nieświadomości.

"Właśnie tak, Siri, nie przestawaj, Syriusz..."

Malfoy aportował się stamtąd w najszybszym możliwym tempie, stwierdzając, że dokumenty może mu równie dobrze przysłać sową. Nie był w stanie zostać tam ani minuty dłużej.

Gdy Severus Snape wrócił do dworu Czarnego Pana Lucjusz był dla niego jeszcze bardziej brutalny niż zwykle. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się nawet, że w półmroku zauważył łzy bólu spływające po twarzy czarnowłosego kochanka, ale nie przejął się nimi. Wiedział, że w Londynie jest ktoś, kto zadba o pocieszanie Snape'a i doprowadzało go to do szału, sprawiając, że wsuwał się w Severusa z jeszcze większą brutalną siłą niż zwykle.

I'm sorry that I've hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the pain I've put you trough

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

Przepraszam, że Cię skrzywdziłem

To coś, z czym muszę żyć każdego dnia

I cały ból, który na Ciebie sprowadziłem

Chciałbym zabrać to wszystko od Ciebie

I być tym, kto złapie wszystkie Twoje łzy

Dlatego tak potrzebuję byś to usłyszał

Znalazłem powód dla mnie

Żeby zmienić to kim zwykłem być

Powód by zacząć wszystko od początku

I tym powodem jesteś Ty.

I tym powodem jesteś Ty.

I tym powodem jesteś Ty.

I tym powodem jesteś Ty.

"Proszę, proszę, pan Malfoy, idealny Śmierciożerca, duma swego rodu. Miałeś przed sobą wielką przyszłość Malfoy, ale zmarnowałeś ją tak głupim posunięciem."

Lord Voldemort kontynuował swoją przemowę do klęczącego przed nim Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który coraz mniej przypominał tego dumnego i pięknego mężczyznę, jakim był jeszcze tak niedawno. Obecnie po pierwszej rundzie tortur jego włosy były w nieładzie, a z nosa ciekła mu krew, podobnie, jak z ran zadanych mu przez jego niedawnych przyjaciół.

"Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, co? Co może być wystarczającym powodem by tak skończyć? Odpowiedz mi!" Czarny Pan chciał znać odpowiedź na pytania, które dręczyły Malfoy'a już od jakiegoś czasu.

Lucjusz powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał w czerwone źrenice swojego oprawcy i niedawnego pana.

"Severus był moim jedynym powodem" odparł cicho, głosem zachrypniętym od krzyków, gdyż nie znalazł lepszej i prawdziwszej odpowiedzi.

Lucjusz zapieczętował list swoją pieczęcią i dołożył jeszcze kilka zaklęć ochronnych. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, ale wiedział, że musi pomóc Severusowi, a to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić. Po tym, jak Lord powiedział im, że wie, że Snape jest szpiegiem i został wydany na niego wyrok, Lucjusz musiał zareagować. Przyszedł do swoich komnat i napisał najważniejszy w swoim życiu list.

Ostatni list.

"'Kochany Severusie,

Piszę do Ciebie, gdyż jestem w posiadaniu informacji bardzo dla Ciebie ważnej. Lord wie o tym, że jesteś szpiegiem. Nie staraj się przed nim tłumaczyć. Wydał na Ciebie wyrok, a mówił nam o tym zapewne tylko po to, żeby nas sprawdzić. Nie zmarnuj mojej taniej Gryfońskiej postawy, Severusie.

Chciałem Cię też przy okazji przeprosić, że nie przyszedłem na drugą obiecaną noc w ramach Twoich urodzin. Nie byłem w stanie. Wiedziałem, że Black będzie i tak lepszy. Tak, wiem o tym, że mnie zdradzałeś, ale sądząc po tym, jak zachowywałeś się w pierwszą noc po swoich urodzinach wiem, że musiał on okazywać Ci wiele miłości. Choć obaj dobrze wiemy, że nigdy Cię nie kochał i kochać nie będzie. Głupio z Twojej strony, że wybrałeś tego, kto okazuje Ci miłość a nie tego, który Cię kocha.

Mam nadzieję, że dasz sobie jakoś radę już nie będąc szpiegiem.

Żegnam, Lucjusz. "'

I'm not a perfect person

I've never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know…

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you.

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

Nie jestem idealną osobą

Nigdy nie zamierzałem zrobić Ci tego

I muszę powiedzieć zanim odejdę

Że chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział...

Znalazłem powód dla mnie

Żebym zmienił to kim zwykłem być

Powód by zacząć wszystko od początku

I tym powodem jesteś Ty.

Znalazłem powód by pokazać

Tę stronę mnie, której nie znałeś

Severus po cudownym weekendzie spędzonym w Londynie musiał wracać do Czarnego Pana i jego dworu, w którym musiał niestety zostać przez całą resztę wakacji. Powoli wsunął się do swojego pokoju, gdzie jak zwykle czekał na niego Lucjusz, rozparty w najwygodniejszym fotelu i zapatrzony w ogień.

Odwrócił się dopiero na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

"Witaj, Severusie... chodź tu do mnie" powiedział wyciągając dłonie w kierunku przybysza.

Severus powoli podszedł do niego i usiadł mu na kolanach, dając się pocałować w sposób, który sprawił, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

"A cóż to za święto?" spytał z uśmiechem, łapiąc powietrze, którego przez kilka minut był pozbawiony.

"Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin" mruknął Malfoy, pokazując Snape'owi swoją rękę na której nadgarstku miał zawiązaną imponującą czerwoną kokardę. "Jak ci się podoba prezent na tę noc?"

Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko "A mogę dzisiejszej nocy zrobić, co zechcę ze swoim prezentem?"

Lucjusz odwzajemnił uśmiech, zauważając, że Severus złapał się na jego przynętę. Tylko w ten sposób mógł się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę zadowala Snape'a i co musi robić by odwieść swojego kochanka od Blacka.

"Ale moje urodziny były wczoraj..." mruknął niepewnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

"Wczoraj nie mogłem dać Ci prezentu" odparł Lucjusz ' choć nie wątpię, że ktoś i tak o to zadbał ' dodał w myślach, patrząc uważnie na golf, który nieskutecznie miał maskować ślady pocałunków.

"W takim razie należy mi się premia" stwierdził chytrze jubilat, a blondyn tylko uniósł brew w wyrazie niemego pytania "Dziś w nocy będę się z tobą kochał tak dobrze, jak tylko potrafię, a jutro ty zrobisz dokładnie to samo mi, co ja dziś tobie "

Lucjusz spojrzał niepewnie na swojego kochanka, ale dostrzegając nadzieję w jego czarnych oczach uśmiechnął się tylko i skinął głową.

Zaczęło się od pocałunków. Pocałunków jakich Lucjusz nigdy wcześniej nie poznał. Powolnych, delikatnych i pełnych pasji zarazem. W każdym, najdrobniejszym ruchu Snape'a można było wyczuć jego troskę i to uczucie, które w stosunku do Malfoy'a teoretycznie już dawno wygasło. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy nie uprawiali sexu, ale kochali się.

Lucjusz często leżał niepewny co robić, gdy zaskakiwały go delikatne i czułe ruchy Severusa. Jego dotyk. Gdy wsunął się w niego, zadając jedynie delikatny ból, po policzkach Lucjusza pociekły łzy. Na szczęście Severus ich nie zobaczył. Nie zrozumiałby, że jego kochanek właśnie uświadomił sobie, jak wiele stracił i że już nigdy tego nie odzyska.

Podobnie, jak Snape'a.

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you…

Powód dla wszystkiego, co robię

I tym powodem jesteś Ty.

"Głupio postąpiłeś Lucjuszu, miałeś szansę na naprawdę wielką przyszłość, ale popełniłeś ogromny błąd, wiesz już jaki?"

Syczący głos przedarł się do świadomości półprzytomnego z bólu Malfoy'a, który leżał zakrwawiony u stóp swego dawnego pana.

"Że przyłączyłem się do ciebie?" mruknął ochrypłym szeptem za co otrzymał mocne kopnięcie od Lorda. Na szczęście już ostatnie.

"Jesteś głupi Lucjuszu, on nawet nie będzie pamiętał o tym, że za niego zginąłeś, ale skoro takie jest twoje życzenie... Avada Kedavra!"

Zielone światło uderzyło w plecy Malfoy'a szybko rozprzestrzeniając się po jego ciele. Odbierało ból, świadomość, wszystko. Na zawsze.

koniec


End file.
